Generally, examples of a portable gas cylinder include a portable butane gas cylinder which is filled with a butane gas mixture having butane gas as a main ingredient among liquefied petroleum gases and is used in a portable gas stove, and an aerosol cylinder such as a hair spray, an insecticide spray, and a lacquer spray which uses a liquefied petroleum gas or the like as a propellant. Such portable gas cylinders use a gas pressure in the cylinder to extrude content therein to the outside, and a pressure at a certain level or higher is always acting therein.
When a butane gas cylinder receives high heat from the surroundings in a distribution process or during use, a pressure of liquefied gas inside the butane gas cylinder rises and the butane gas cylinder explodes. Particularly, in the case of a butane gas cylinder used in a portable gas stove, when the butane gas cylinder is atypically used without abiding by safety regulations during use, or a high temperature or a pressure at a certain level or higher is acted on the butane gas cylinder and thus a pressure therein is increased, the cylinder may be deformed or damaged, or in worse cases, may explode.
The related prior art includes Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 2005-0092527 (Sep. 22, 2005, Title of Invention: Portable Gas Cylinder).